A Day At Disneyworld
by KODfreak
Summary: It's Columbia's birthday, and as a gift, Frank promises to take her, Magenta, and Riff Raff to Disneyworld. The four are in for the time of their lives, in more ways than one. Sequel to "A Day at Disneyland".
1. Chapter 1 The celebration

"Riff Raff! Hang up those decorations! I want everything to be perfect! Magenta, don't half ass it!"

It was 1:30 in the morning. It was Columbia's birthday, and they would be celebrating it when Frank would wake Columbia at 2:00 in the morning, because of Frank and his urges, everyone in the castle got used to Frank being able to wake them up in the night at anytime, without being tired. Their bodies got used to it. Frank wanted everything to be perfect. He was ordering around Riff Raff and Magenta to hang up pink decorations everywhere, all the while magenta was baking a cake on the side. Riff Raff was hanging the last of the decorations. He walked up to Frank.

"Master?"

"What is it? You better be done with the decorating!"

"I am Master, but it's important. It's about your... secret creation. If you'll please, follow me to the lab."

"Oh. Very well. Magenta! While me and your brother are in the lab, you finish with the decorations, presents and cake!" Frank said as he follwed Riff Raff to the elevator. They went down to the lab, to the red container where the creation was. It was still very young, like an infant wrapped in white badages, and in a fetal position.

"Ohh, my little Rocky."

"Yes Master. He is growing fast. And I don't just mean that about his body size. I think I will need to get the biochemical mixture just right in order to make it a more human, manly shape."

"Are you sure he will be okay when we are gone?" Franks asked.

"Would you like me to call some of your Transylvanian friends to look after the castle again?"

"Of course. Well Riff Raff, it's time for you to meet your sister in the dining room, and me to wake up Columbia."

"Yes Master."

Frank left the lab and up to the hall. He slowly walked into Columbia's room. She was wearing her pajamas, and under the covers, Frank could see her snuggled up with a teddy bear. Frank thought it was cute, as he told Columbia he couldn't sleep with her that night because he had to work in the lab. He slowly went over to her bed, and kneeled down. He put his hand on her shoulder and rocked her slowly."

"Columbia, Columbia." Frank quietly said. Columbia's eyes slowly opened.

"Frankie?" She asked, her eyes now fully open.

"Happy Birthday." He said with a smile.

"Oh Frankie! You remembered!" She said pulling him into a hug.

"Come out of bed. I got a surprise for you." Franks said. Columbia got out of bed, and they held hands as they walked down the stairs. Columbia looked at all the decorations.

"Did you do this?" Columbia asked.

"I had some help." Franks said as they got to the bottom of the stairs. Riff Raff and Magenta were at the bottom.

"Happy birthday!" They both said at the same time.

"Aww, thank you!" Columbia squealed.

"Come Columbia, to the dining room!" Franks said as they all went to the dining room, where a white cake with pink frosting sat in the middle. There were also a coulple presents.

"AWW! Maggie, you shouldn't have!"

They all sat down as Riff Raff lit the candles, and they all put on the party hats that were on the table. They started to sing happy birthday.

"Haaapy biiirrthday dear Columbia..." they sing.

"HAAAAPY BIIIRTH DAY TOOOO YAAAAAHHHHOOOO!" Riff Raff sang at the top of his lungs. Everyone stared at him as Riff Raff covered his mouth and had an embarrased look on his face. Everyone but Riff burst into laughter. Riff raff blushed.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know what came over me." Riff Raff said as Columbia giggled.

"Riff always loves to sing." Magenta said. Columbia blew out the candles.

"Okay Columbia! Time for your presents! Frank said as Riff Raff slid the presents down to Columbia. She picked up one that said From Magenta to Columbia.

"Aww, Maggie, what did you get me?" Columbia asked opening the present as Magenta smiled. Inside was a brand new pair of sequin red tap dance shoes.

"I LOVE THEM! HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"I had a feeling." Magenta said with a smile. Columbia proceeded to open the present that said from Riff Raff to Columbia.

"Awww, Riff what did you do?" Columbia said with a grin as she opened the box. Inside was a hot pink glittering top hat.

"IT'S SO CUUUUTE! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT THAT I LIKE SPARKLY HATS?" she asked.

"I had a hunch."

"Thank you so much." She said blowing him a kiss. "So Frankie, what's my present from you?"

"Well..." he said closing his eyes and grinning. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Asked Columbia curious.

"Well, tommorow we will all be leaving for a little trip."

"To where?" Asked Columbia raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nowhere in particular *cough* Disneyworld *cough*"

"Disneyworld? DISNEYWORLD! OH MY GOD! WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYWORLD!" Columbia said jumping up and down in her seat. "I'M SO FREAKIN EXCITED!"

"Yep. We'll see everything there is to offer." Frank said.

"OH FRANKIE! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Columbia said getting out of her seat and runnning over to Frank and hugging him. She began to kiss him several times on the cheek.

"Thanks everyone for the gifts."

Later that night...

Riff Raff was in his room sleeping, he already had his bag packed, and just wanted to get a little shut eye until he heard a voice.

"Riff? You awake?" The voice asked. Riff Raff opened his eyes.

"Genta? Is that you?" Riff Raff asked leaning up.

"No, It's Columbia." Columbia answered to which Riff Raff plopped back down.

"What do you want?"

"I can't sleep. I'm so excited!"

"I can see that."

"Aren't you excited, Riff?"

"I don't know. I just don't want a repeat of what happened last time. Remember when we went to Disneyland?"

"What happened last time?"

"You don't remember? Frank embarrassed you beyond belief, and I was stalked by a stewardess."

"Oh Riffy, I'm sure that won't happen again."

"I just hope so."

"And besides, I promise you'll have plenty of alone time with Maggie. You don't have to hang out with me because it's my birthday."

"Well, I do feel that I should. Even if I didn't want to, I would have to, or Master would whip me."

"Wait...he has to threaten to whip you...to make you want to hang out with me?" she asked with a sniffle. Riff Raff sat up.

"No, of course I would like to hang out with you, and not because Master would whip me if I didn't."

"Aww, thanks Riffy. And thanks for the hat. I love it! I'll wear it to Disneyworld!" Columbia said letting herself out. "Goodnight Riff."

"Goodnight."

Columbia made her way to her room. Magenta was already asleep in her bed. Columbia walked over to her.

"Maggie, are you still asleep?"

"Hmm?" She said startled and leaning up. She yawned.

"What is it Columbia?"

"I'm so excited!"

Magenta leaned back down much like Riff Raff had.

"You're not excited?"

"I guess."

"I told Riff that you can hnag out with him alone if you want."

"Did he also tell you that if we did not hang out with you, we would get whipped?"

"I know Frankie is just trying to make me happy. He is such a sweety."

"So I heard."

"Yeah well, I promise nothing will happen if you and Riff want to sneak off."

"Good. Now Columbia, I think it is time for you to sleep."

"But I'm not tired!"

"Now! Disneyworld will be there when we wake up."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets on the plane

It was early morning at the castle. Riff Raff was still under the covers, having a great dream.

In the dream, He and his sister were in an empty, lavish hotel room. Riff Raff was on the bed, while Magenta was standing next to the bed wearing her black evening wear.

"Oh Riffy. You've been a naughty boy."

"Have I now, my darling sister?" Riff Raff said getting up.

"Yes you have. you drove Master and Collie away, and for what?"

"Magenta, will you marry me?" Riff Raff asked.

"Are you some kind of idiot or something?"

"What?"

"I'm your sister, that would be really, really, wrong."

"Oh." Riff Raff said.

"Riff, I'm just shitting with you, we're already married, and this is our honey moon!"

"What?" Now Riff was wearing a tuxedo with a top hat, and no undershirt. Magenta was wearing a white colored version of her nightwear. She was smiling at him. She then opened up her gown, while Riff got a good look, and he was then naked too. magenta then took Riff Raff's hand, ran, and they both crashed through the window. They began to dive into the pool many feet below, still holding hands.

"RIFF RAFF!" A loud yell pierced the Transylvanian's ears. He looked at his sister, whom was now more demonic looking, with glowing green eyes and fang like teeth. He had to admit, his sister looked more attractive, but she...scared him.

"RIFF RAFF!" another yell is heard. The pool is now filled with double edged razor blades. Riff Raff yelled out and covered his eyes as he was about to fall in.

"RIFF RAFF!"

"AHH!" Riff Raff woke up with a fright. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. He then turned his head to the left.

"GAAAAH!" Riff Raff yelped in his sister's face as she cringed. Their faces were inches apart.

"That was loud."

"Sorry."

They then shared a quick kiss.

"Ready to go?"

"I guess." Riff answered.

"Do you want to go?"

"As long as you are going, my most beautiful sister."

Magenta took her brother's hand and helped him out of bed. Riff Raff put his shirt, coat, and shoes on. He packed a small suitcase with identical outfits, and followed Magenta out the room. Riff Raff saw Frank and Columbia waiting by the front door, wearin her new pink hat and a coat to go with it.

"Finally you two are ready! Let's get going!" Frank ordered. the siblings walked down the stairs, but then everyone heard a moaning noise.

"Ooooohhh."

"What was that?" asked Columbia.

"OOOOHHHH!"

They heard the sound get louder. And soon the pitter patter of feet could be heard. and running in the room was little Rocky. He was now older, he looked about a little less aged than columbia and frank, just slightly. Like a couple years younger, he looked like an old teenager. Rocky was wearing gold undergarments and gold shoes.

"OH MY GOD!" Columbia squealed. "HE'S SO FREAKIN ADORABLE!"

"Ohhh my little Rocky...he...isn't quite complete...Riff Raff." Frank said.

"I did everything right Master! His urges must have spiked! he was supposed to stay in a sleep like state."

"Oh Frankie! Let's take him with us! He's so CUTE!"

"I guess...but we don't have a 5th ticket."

"We'll have to see if they have a no show ticket." Columbia suggested.

"Very well. Let us be on our way."

They all got into the truck, and started to drive. Frank forgot the way, so Columbia guided him. Rocky was sitting inbetween Riff Raff and Magenta. The siblings exchanged akward looks.

"So...Rocky...how's...life?" Magenta akwardly asked.

"Don't bother sis. You won't get anything out of him but sex.

"Oh."

They soon reached the airport, and went through the same routine as before.

"Columbia, are you sure you will be alright being seen with me?"

"Of course Frankie!"

they went through the airport, and then they checked their bags in.

"Hi! Columbia said to the lady. "Is there any no shows for the flight to orlando?"

"Well, let me check, yes, there is one."

"We'll take it!"

"Okay. Hmmm, well aren't you five the most interesting bunch."

"Aww, thanks."

They then went through security. it was the same routine as before, except this time...

"Alright Ma'am, sir...dude. I need to give you a...pat down." a rookie guard asked nervously to Frank.

"Go right ahead you Grooovay thang. I won't bite."

the officer nervously patted the transvestite.

"Ohhohoho! oh!"

"You're all done sir."

"All, really?"

"Come on Frankie! Let's get going!"

They then walked to their terminal. Rocky was covering his groin like he had to pee.

"Oh! Little Rocky has to go to the little boys room." Frank said. "I'll take him! Magenta! You and your brother go get us all something to eat. Be sure to order something off a kids menu for little Rocky." Frank said taking Rocky by the and and leading him away. Riff Raff and Magenta walked holding hands to the food court and looked around.

"Should we get mcdonalds again darling?" Magenta asked.

"Well, they do have a kids meal...gah! Look at the size of that line!"

"Yeah, we better go eat at the burger king. They have chicken fries!" Riff Raff excitingly said. They walked over to the counter, which had no line.

"May I take your order?" The guy at the counter asked.

"Yes." Riff Raff answered. "I will have 4 Whoppers, medium fries, water, and a kids meal."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, a large order of chicken fries."

"Oh sorry sir, we don't have that anymore. We discontinued that product."

Riff Raff had an offended and annoyed look on his face. He slowly reached for the laser concealed in his pocket.

"Stop..." Magenta whispered hitting his hand. "Stop!"

"Okay." Riff Raff angerly said.

"Anything else?"

"I guess I'll have some chicken tenders then."

"And a vanilla shake!" a voice said. It was Columbia.

"Collie, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be watching our bags!" Magenta asked.

"Oops."

"Genta, I'll handle this, you take care of the food." Riff Raff said as he and Columbia hurried to the bags, which were being examined by a bunch of officers.

"These are your bags?" An officer asked Riff Raff.

"Yeah uh...you see uh...my wife here is pregnant, and while I was getting food, she became emotional, which she has been ever since the news of the baby." Riff Raff explained putting his arm around Columbia.

"Right!" Columbia agreed.

"Just...don't let it happen again." The officer said.

"Oh we won't."

Riff Raff turned around to see Magenta with an unimpressed look on her face. She had a bag of food in her hand. Riff instantly let go of Columbia.

"Hey sis."

"How's that baby of yours?"

"Magenta it was just a fib!"

"Well it was a stupid one. You shouldn't joke around about that."

"Magenta, come on. You can't possibly think I was serious?"

"Well..." Magenta sighed. "No..." she said as if she was annoyed. "I just...I don't know."

"Come on, let's eat."

Frank and Rocky came back from the bathroom laughing.

"Ooh! Food!" Frank exclaimed as he quickly grabbed and bit into a bite of burger. "MMMrrphh! Earf food ish sooooo good!"

Riff Raff watched as his sister was downing her food quickly. He has never seen her eat and drink so fast.

"Riff, are you going to finish that?" she asked her brother.

"Magenta, if I knew you were this hungry, I would have ordered you more food. Here, have some of my chicken tenders."

Magenta grabbed a bunch and stuffed them in her face.

"Genta! slow down."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"We are now seatng for the next flight to Orlando Florida." A voice over the intercom said. they all got up and got in line. one by one they handed over their tickets and sat on the plane. Frank, Rocky, and Columbia sat on one side while Riff Raff and Magenta sat on another. They went through the safety spiel as they watched a stewardess explaining all the features.

"OH...MY...GOD!" Magenta exclaimed.

"What?" Riff asked.

"It's that freakin stewardess that stalked you like a pedofile!"

The stewardess looked over at the siblings with a surprised look, then glanced at Riff Raff with a flirtacious look.

"I will freakin kill her."

The flight took off, then reached a safe distance in the sky. The stewardess was taking drink orders. She went over to Riff Raff and Magenta.

"Hi cutie!...Hey you." She said addressing the sibings.

"Listen you little slut, stay away from my brother. He is MINE!" Magenta angrily warned her. "Come near him and I will murder you."

"Ouch. you talk tough. I don't care about your freakshow relationship."

"Magenta calm down."

"Thanks cutie. Now, anything to drink?"

"Nothing for me, thank you."

"And you?"

"A root beer."

"You got it."

The flight went on, and Magenta was a little tired, and leaned on her brother's shouldrer. Riff Raff held her closer.

"What are you reading?" Magenta asked.

"It's a lovely little musical novel."

"What's it called?"

"Haunt."

"What's it about?"

"It's about an gothic earthling teenage couple who stay over night at the last night of a scary theme park, only to discover that the monsters beam them to their planet, and they are kept prisoner, and try to escape, but soon realize that this place is where they feel they fit in."

"Then what happens?"

"Well, The overlord offers to turn them into monsters, one wants to, and the other isn't so sure, and she takes it as a rejection."

"Awww,"

"Well, then he is soon convinced to stay, especially when he sees his girl who is now a cute goth killer clown girl. He then accepts her as his clown bride."

"AWWWW, such a nice story."

"I got drinks." The stewardess said walking by. She handed Riff Raff a glass of red wine.

"But...I didn't order..."

"It's on the house sweety." She said blowing him a kiss. Magenta looked jealous and angry.

"And here we are, one diet root beer."

"I ordered a regular root beer."

"We're all out." the stewardess said evilly as she left.

"God I hate her."

"Don't let her get to you sis. Want a sip of wine?"

"Why the hell would I want that?"

"What?"

"I mean...I don't want any. It could be poison."

"Genta, darling, is there something you're not telling me?"

Magenta looked away defensivly.

"No..."

"Genta..."

"I'm fine."

Riff Raff sighed.

Day became night, and Columbia couldn't sleep because she was so excited, and looked over to her best friend, who was awake, while her brother was asleep. Frank and Rocky were also asleep. Columbia got up out of her seat and walked over to her.

"Hi Genta!"

"Hey Collie."

"Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am."

"Um...is there something wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Genta, don't think I haven't noticed your strange appitite, or your moodswings."

"Well...there is something, but I don't want to wake Riff."

They both got up and walked to the back of the plane.

"So what is it?" Columbia asked.

"Well the thing is...I found out I am...I found out I am..."

"Am what?"

"I...I'm..."

"What?"

"Pregnant."

Columbia quietly covered her mouth and squealed in excitement. She then hugged her friend.

"Ohhhh Genta! I'm so happy for you! Oh my god a baby! You're going to be a mother!"

"That's not all..."

"What?"

"I haven't told Riff yet."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm afraid he doesn't want it. I'm afraid he'll think there will be problems with it because we are brother and sister."

"I don't think he will think that."

"He will...I know it."

While they were talking, Riff raff was woken up my Rocky.

"Oh. It's you. Did you wet yourself?"

"Guh."

"Oh I see. You want to know how I am doing."

"Guh huh."

"Well aren't you a curious little thing."

Riff Raff took a small black box out of his pocket, and opened it up. Inside was a rare Magenta diamond ring. one of very few in existance.

"I want to ask Magenta to marry me."

"Guh?"

"Yes, I do. But I don't think she wants to marry me, because we are brother and sister. I know we have a relationship and all, but... i just don't know."

"Guh..."

"Well I know that. I know we are in love, but...I don't think she loves me that much..."

"Guh."

"I suppose...I guess I should bring it up when the time is right..."


	3. Chapter 3 the arrival

The next early morning, Riff Raff woke up with Magenta leaning on him.

"Attention passengers. We are now beggining decent to Orlando."

Magenta started to wake up.

The plane soon landed. Frank, Columbia, and Rocky exited first behind Riff and Magenta. They passed by the stewardess.

"You better not try to stalk him, or I will break every bone in your body." Magenta warned her.

"Maybe I will, and maybe I won't. Bye cutie!"

"Bye..."

"Riff Raff!" Magenta shouted as they walked into the airport. The went to the baggage claim and waited for the bags.

"AGAIN!" Frank shouted. "It takes forever!"

"Just wait a little bit longer..." Columbia said.

Riff Raff watched as his sister was nervously looking around.

"What's the matter sis?"

"I'm looking for that Stewardess. I know she is following us. She is probably hiding in a nook or cranny somewhere."

"Genta..." he said putting his arm around her waist. "I promise you if she is I will shoo her away. You don't have to be so jealous. You think I like that hideous earthling?"

"No..."

"Of course not. I love you, my most beautiful sister."

"Oh Riff, I love you too my most handsome brother."

They gathered their belongings and went outside. A man was holding a sign that said Columbia and Co.

"Oh Frankie! A limo!"

"Yep. I know how much you love to travel in style."

They all got in, and the limo drived to a hotel which was right near the shore of the huge lagoon lake. There were several islands around the property in the lake. It was a very huge piece of property. The land around was very tropical, and there were several pathways and trails that led into random areas of the area. There were also boats that crossed acrossed the river, taking people to the different parks. It was early evening by the time they arrived. They got out of the limo and walked inside their hotel, and checked in.

"Okay Frank N Furter." The man at the desk said. "You are checked in at the Master suite."

"OH FRANKIE!"

"Anything for my special little girl." Frank said. They took the elevator up to the room, and were surprised to see what was inside. The room was very lavish, and contained two big beds, a flat screen, and bathroom with a big tub, and a outdoor balcony which gave a great view of the river.

"Oh my god." Columbia said.

"This room is pretty awesome." Riff Raff said. "What should we do first?"

"Let's go swimming!" Columbia suggested. They all decided to put their bathing suits on. Riff Raff put on his trunks, Frank put on his corset bathing suit, and Magenta and Columbia were putting on their two piece bathing suits. Riff Raff was waiting in the front room. In the bath room where Magenta and Columbia were getting ready, Magenta was looking at her exposed belly. She rubbed it.

"Maggie, It's not noticable yet. You are still very early in the pregnancy." Columbia said.

"I know..."

"Maybe you should tell him?"

"NO! He won't be happy about it."

"You are going to have to tell him sooner or later."

"I...don't know..."

They were soon ready, and both stepped out of the bath room. Riff Raff walked up to his sister.

"Oh my Beautiful sister." he said rubbing his hands down her hips and pulling her into a hug. He then did her favorite thing, and aggressive kiss to her neck.

"*gasp* OH Riff! Ahh...Oh darling not right he-Ohhh!"

"Okay you two..." Columbia said. "Let's go swimming."

"Ready!" Frank said coming out with Rocky who was wearing gold trunks and floaties wearing the same color."

"Awww, so cute!" Columbia exclaimed.

The five of them went down to the pool area, which was a huge pool, and a couple of jacuzzies. They all went into the big pool, as they were going to teach Rocky how to swim.

"Okay Rocky, come to daddy, come to daddy!" Frank said. Rocky stuggled over to Frank.

"Whee!" Frank said lifting Rocky up. "Airplane! Vroooom!"

Rocky laughed as he was twirled through the air.

"Oh Frankie, he is so adorable!"

Frank tossed him in the air and Rocky landed on Riff Raff. They both soon got back to the surface.

"That's good Rocky..." Riff Raff said.

"Come on darling, let's go the the hot tub." Magenta suggested. They both got out, and went into the hot tub.

"Ahhh, this is relaxing." Magenta said.

"Yep."

They both were silent for a bit.

"Magenta..."

"Yes?"

"I...nevermind."

"What were you going to ask?"

"Nothing."

"No really, what?"

"Oh...just that...I love you so very very much."

"Aww, Riff. I love you too."

"Yes, but, I love you like...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Oh of course Riff."

"Hmmm."

"Oh...my stomach. Excuse me Riff I need to use the bathroom." Magenta said getting out. Riff Raff stayed there for a while. Soon Columbia walked by.

"Hey Riff? I got a question."

"Okay."

"If Magenta was pregnant would you be happy about it?"

"Well, if that happened I would be very-"

"Columbia! Look what Rocky can do!"

"Hold that thought, Riff." Columbia said jumping back into the big pool. After a bit, someone joined Riff Raff in the pool.

"Oh good you're back."

"Hi cutie!" It was the stewardess lady.

"What! You! What are you doing here? Oh no, you're stalking me again! Listen, if my sister sees you she will probably try to drown you!"

"Don't worry. She won't hurt me." She said putting her arm around Riff Raff.

"Please, I'm not interested in you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just flirting with you. There's nothing wrong with it."

"What's flirting?"

"It means that I think you are super cute, and I just want to show that to you."

"Oh. Well how come you are so mean to my sister?"

"She just doesn't understand. It's like she is an alien or something. And I do think it is weird that you and your sister are in a relationship."

"It's hard to explain. We have just loved each other for as long as I can remember."

"Hmmm, I'm sorry for kissing you a while back, and well I don't want to break you up."

"Thanks for understanding. You're alright Stewardess."

"Please, call me Janet."

"Okay Janet. Maybe we can be friends?"

"Sure cutie!"

"And try to keep the flirting to a limit, okay."

"Okay."

"RIFF RAFF!"

"Uh oh."

Magenta walked up to the hot tub.

"You bitch! Get out before I MAKE you get out!"

"Fine. I'll get out." Janet said. before she got out, she gave Riff Raff a kiss on the cheek. Magenta got read with anger. She joined her brother in the hot tub.

"GOD Riff Raff! I can't believe you!"

"Magenta darling, she's actually kind of nice once you get to know her."

"WHAT!"

"I'm just saying."

"Riff Raff I'm not kidding, if I see her around you, I will shoot her with your laser."

"Magenta, I promise I will not let her do anything like that."

"You promised you would shoo her away."

"That was before I got to know her better."

"Whatever. I still say she is not to be trusted."

"Darling, let's go back to the room, and have a little alone time."

"Well...I don't know."

"Do you just want to stay here? Or maybe I could get you a drink?"

"No. Let's go to the room."

They both got out.

"Collie, we're going back to the room for a little...quality time." Magenta said.

"Aww, are ya sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. While you're up there can ya get some ice?"

"Sure."

Riff Raff and Magenta went back up to the room.

"So Riff. What did you have in mind?"

"Well darling. What ever your heart's desire." Riff Raff said taking off his trunks.

"Come at me my handsome brother." Magenta said taking off her black bikini top. Riff Raff wrapped his arms around her abck kissed her right on the lips.

Soon later...

Riff Raff and Magenta were naked in the bed. Magenta was clinging on to her brother.

"Oh Riff. That was amazing!"

"Yes my darling sister. Now...what would you like for dinner?"

"Whatever Collie wants. It's her birthday."

"Very well."

Soon after a bit Columbia came in with Frank and Rocky.

"Collie, I'm hungry. What do you want for dinner?"

"Ice cream!"

"That figures."


	4. Chapter 4 MGM studios

So they all walked outside to find an ice cream place. they found a small building selling some, and everyone was bought a scoop by Frank.

"Hmmm. I don't know if this will soothe my cravings." Magenta said eating most of the ice cream.

"Would you like me to find something else for you, darling?"

"If you don't mind..."

"Alright then, let's go."

They walked back to the main lobby, and to the small resturaunt.

"What would you like darling? I'll have it sent up to our room."

"Well uh...I can have anything?"

"Anything you want, my sweet sister."

"Okay."

"Can I take your order?"

"Go ahead and tell him Magenta."

"I'll have an extra large bucket of fried chicken legs...uh...a bucket of mached potatoes and gravy...um...a large sub sandwich...uh a huge order of fries...um...and two extra large vanilla shakes with caramel, whipped cream and a cherry on top. Oh! Also I would like a full rack of ribs, um...and extra large pizza with everything on it...and...I think that's it."

"Whoa." Riff Raff said. Magenta looked at him with a worried expression.

"Sorry..."

"No, it's alright darling. I'll pay for all of it. Consider it a gift from...Frank N Furter." Riff Raff said handing Frank's credit card to the cashier.

"Very good sir, we'll have everything sent up to your room right away."

"Okay. Thank you."

Hand in hand Riff Raff and Magenta walked to the elevator, and back to the luxury suite.

Meanwhile Columbia was walking outside with Frank and Rocky, and she was holding a towering ice cream cone, and was licking it.

"They said they couldn't do it, until you told them it was my birthday!" Columbia told Frank.

"Yeah...that must have been it."

after a few more steps, Columbia tripped, and the ice cream landed all over Rocky. He was about to cry.

"Aww don't cry little Rocky. Here, Frankie and I will lick it off of you!" Columbia said with a giggle. They began to lick Rocky's face. Rocky chuckled.

Back in the room, Magenta was lounging on the bed waiting. There was a knock on the door. Riff Raff answered it. A food service server had two carts full of food on it. He placed them all on the bed.

"Have a good night." the man said before he left. Riff Raff turned, and Magenta already had begun to stuff her face.

"Can I have some sis?"

"NO!"

"Oh...okay."

"No...I'm sorry Riff. You an have some of my chicken...and the extra shake."

Riff Raff joined her on the bed and ate some chicken.

Columbia, Frank, and Rocky soon cambe back into the room after awhile. All their jaws dropped.

"Genta! Where did you get all this food?"

"Riffy bought it for me."

"How could you afford it?" asked Frank.

"Let's just say a certain master paid the tab."

"Riff Raff! You sneak!" Shouted Frank. "I demand you give me some food!"

"Help yourself."

Frank took a bite of ribs. Soon all of them joined in and helped finish. Riff Raff left for the bath room for a sizable amount of time.

But soon Riff Raff leaned his head out of the door way.

"Magenta? Darling, can you come in here for a moment?"

Magenta got up and went to the bathroom. Once she got inside and took a look, she was shocked. Riff Raff had dimmed the lights, filled the tub with a bubble bath and some bath scent salts. He also lit little candles around the tub.

"Oh Riff..." Magenta said smiling. She looked up at him. "Did you do all this?"

"All for you my most beautiful sister."

Riff Raff stretched his arms out, and undressed his sister from her evening wear until she was in her underwear. Then he undid her bra, and pulled down her panties. He then took her hand as she stepped in the tub.

"Ooohh. Ahhh this is wonderful."

"Indeed it is."

Riff Raff then put lotion on his hands and proceeded to give his sister a back massage.

"OH Riff..."

Riff Raff smiled.

"Uh...hey Riff?"

"What is it darling?"

"Um...I got an oddball question for you."

"Go ahead."

"If I gained a significant amount of weight, would you still love me?"

Riff Raff stopped.

"What kind of question is that?

"Well...I just..."

"Of course I would still love you."

"Well I'm talking big, like what if I had a huge belly, a-"

"Magenta, please don't ask questions like that. I would love you if you were obese."

"Oh..." Magenta said, blushing.

Riff Raff continued with the massage.

"Okay time to wash your hair."

Magenta dunked down can came back up. Her hair was now wet and damp. She shook her head all around, causing water to spray and Riff Raff's face. He cringed while Magenta laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny." Riff Raff said as he poured some shampoo in his hands, then ran his fingers through her hair. He massaged her head as well.

"Oh Riff...you don't even know how much I needed this..."

"Okay. Time for some conditioner to make your beautiful hair smell nice. Not that it doesn't already."

Riff Raff smoothed his sister's hair with the conditioner.

"Okay, now rinse."

Magenta dunked down and came back up again. Her hair was straght and smoothe.

"Why don't you join me?"

"Okay."

Riff Raff took his coat off, then began to un button his shirt. He took it off, then un did his pants and took those off as well. He then took of his underwear. He stepped toward the tub, but Magenta grabbed and pulled him in. He landed head first in the big tub near Magenta's legs. Magenta laughed.

"Oh sis you little sneak."

Riff Raff crawled up to Magenta's face, and began kissing her. They began to make love.

back in the room...

"Do you here something swishing around?" asked Columbia.

"It is probably Magenta and her brother." Frank said laying on the bed while Rocky jumped on it next to him.

Riff and Magenta continued to make love, and after a while, they finsished. They looked out the door to see the room dark. Columbia, Frank, and Rocky went to sleep. Riff Raff and Magenta went to the other bed, and soon fell asleep as well.

The next morning Magenta woke up with Columbia right in her face. Frank was waiting by the door already dressed while Rocky was jumping on the bed again.

"Genta wake up wake up! We're going to the MGM studios park!"

Magenta slowly stood up. Rocky jumped from the bed across the room and on to Riff Raff.

"OOOH!" Riff Raff yelped waking up.

"Come on we're all waiting!"

Riff Raff and Magenta got up out if bed and got dressed. They all then went down ad got some breakfast, then headed over to the bus stop to wait for the bus. They all got in, and it took them to MGM studios.(Now known as Disney's hollywood studios, but, everyone knew it as MGM.) they walked up to the front gate, purchased the tickets and went inside.

"What should we do first?" asked Frank.

"Rock N' Roller coaster!"

The five of them walked over to the entrance to the attraction. Magenta read the safety sign, which read that all expectant mothers should not ride.

"Uh oh Collie..." Magenta said quietly to her best friend.

"Genta." Columbia whispered. "It's okay to ride because you are so early in the development stages."

"If you say so..." Magenta said nervously. They were about to step in line, but before they did, Frank stopped them.

"Okay everyone. Here are some all day front of the line passes. I took the liberty of buying them for everyone." he said handing them out.

"Oh Frankie!" Columbia shouted hugging him.

They used their special passes to acsess a special line for the five of them to get in. They followed the line all the way up to the loading area. Magenta watched as a coaster train launched, and she began to shake nervously. Riff Raff took her hand.

"Don't be scared darling."

Soon it was their turn. Riff Raff and magenta sat next to eachother in one car, but before Rocky was about to sit in a seat, a castmember measured his height. He let him go on, unaware that Rocky was wearing golden elevator shoes to make him look taller. Rocky took his seat next to Frank while Columbia sat by herself one seat ahead.

The ride started and rolled up to the launch area. Magenta was really scared. Then suddenly, the roller coaster launched, and Magenta let out the loudest, most terror filled scream she ever let out, and tightly gripped Riff Raff's hand. The fast, turbulent, aggressive ride went through huge twists, turns, and drops. After the last cork screw, the ride reached the unloading area. Riff Raff was laughing, then looked over at his sister, whose hair was messed up and had a shocked and horrified expression on her face.

"Genta, you okay?"

"Uh...yeah." They all got off of the ride, and exited.

"Oohh." Magenta yelped.

"Feeling okay, darling?"

"Feelin' fine. Uh...I think I need to sit down."

Riff Raff guided his sister to a bench and she sat down.

"Hmmm I got an idea! Riff and I will go and ride a ride alone while you Frankie, Genta and Rocky will stay here. After we get back we'll see if you are feeling better." Columbia suggested.

"Columbia, I think I should stay by sister's side."

"Nooo, you promised you would hang out with me."

"Well I..."

"Riff Raff, is this true?" Asked Frank.

"Uh...yes, I do want to hang out with you Columbia."

"Aww, okay. Come on! Let's go on tower of terror!" Columbia said hooking her arm around Riff Raff's. She then pulled him away.

"Okay." Frank said. He handed some money to Rocky.

"Here Rocky, go get some cotton candy or something..."

Rocky ran off.

"Magenta? I think I know what's going with you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Master."

"I'm not an idiot..."

"You're not?" asked Magenta, interrupting him.

"No, you are pregnant, aren't you?"

"Uh...no..."

"You ARE!"

"Shut up about it."

"Does your brother know?"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't want it?"

"How would you know?"

"Because he cares about me more than anything. This baby between us might cause complications. He might not want it."

"Well...I don'y know about that."

Meanwhile Columbia and Riff Raff were taking their time traversing through the special line of tower of terror.

"Oooh Riffy. This place sure is scary."

"Is it really? It looks just like the castle, if it were a hotel."

"Still, this place gives me the creeps."

"Uh Columbia?"

"Yes Riff?"

"I want to ask you something..."

"Okay..."

Riff Raff took out the box with the ring and opened it. Columbia looked shocked.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Columbia, I-"

"Oh Riff! I...no, I'm sorry, I can't marry you. You're a very nice guy though, and you are already with Magenta, so I don't see why you would want to throw all that away. Well, I could see why."

"What? NO! I...ha ha, no, Columbia, I would never marry you!"

"Huh? Hey!"

"Oh...I didn't mean it like that. You're a nice girl, but this ring is for Magenta."

"Oh my god! Riff! Are you going to marry her?"

"I want to ask her, but...I'm afraid she'll say no."

"Why would she? She loves you!"

"I know but...we are brother and sister, and...I think she would be embarrassed to have her brother as her husband."

"Huh. That is weird, but I think you should try, because at least then it's better than "What if?"'

"I guess so."

They soon reached the loading area. 


	5. Chapter 5 Little lost Genta

After riding the ride, and buying the ride photo, they walked back to the bench. Frank and Rocky were not there, but Magenta was napping on the bench. Riff Raff walked up to her. He rubbed his hand on her shoulder until she slowly woke up.

"Riff?"

"Magenta, are you tired?"

"No...but I am feeling a little better. All I need is some food. Let's go and find some."

She got up and the three of them went to find a place where they were selling food. They found a hamburger place with no line. Magenta ran up to it.

"I'll have the biggest cheeseburger you can give me."

"Coming right up!"

"Hmmm Columbia, why do you think my sister has such a big appitite?"

"Oh...well uh...I don't know."

After she was given the cheeseburger, Magenta quickly ate it.

"I feel better now." she said.

"Okay. So Magenta, what do you want to ride next?" asked Riff Raff.

"Um...I want to ride...the great movie ride."

"Ah I hear that's a good one. I wonder where Master and Rocky are."

Just then Frank and Rocky ran up to them.

"Hey fellas. We just rode star tours. Great ride."

"Master, I want to go on The Great movie ride." said Magenta.

"Okay."

They all walked over to it and got in line. Riff Raff put his arm around his sister.

"Uh...Riff?"

"Yes my sister?"

"I hope you're not...turned off by the way I eat."

"What? Of course not!"

"Are you sure...because...I could tone it down...if you like..." Magenta said looking up at him.

"Oh Magenta. That is silly. You can have all the food you like."

"Okay." Magenta said smiling.

They reached the loading area and were assigned a row. Columbia got in first, followed by Frank, then Rocky, then Magenta and finally Riff Raff. There was an extra seat in the row and a person sat next to Riff Raff.

"Hi cutie!"

"Wha? Oh hey Janet."

"WHAT! No no no, you wait for the next one!" ordered Magenta.

"Hey, Genta, it's okay. Let her ride with us."

"Grrrr."

"Hee hee! Thanks Riffy!"

"HEY! Don't call him that! Only I can!"

"Eeesh. Whatever."

As the ride went on, Janet slung her arm around Riff Raff.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Magenta hissed at her.

"Genta, calm down. Janet, I thought you said that you would take it easy on the flirting."

"Ehh, I say alot of things."

Riff Raff didn't do anything about Janet's arm around him, which upset Magenta. Soon after the ride ended, and they got off the ride vehicle, Janet held Riff Raff's hand. Magenta got really angry.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH! Janet, go about on your own! Come on Riff let's go!"

"Now Magenta she's not hurting anyone."

"RIFF! I am sick of you defending her!"

"Magenta, it's not like that!"

Magenta angrily walked away.

"Magenta! Come back. Ohhh not again. Janet, I think you should leave for now."

"Okay. Brad must be worried. I'll catch up with you later, Riffy."

Janet walked away.

"Golly Riff, this place is huge! Where could Genta be?" asked Columbia.

"I don't know. I hope she doesn't get into any trouble."

"I got an idea!" said Frank. "Let's all of us split up, and search certain areas of the park for her."

"Okay! Let's go." said Columbia. They all went off on their own. Rocky searched around by himself. He walked a bit aways, looking around until a lady walked up to him.

"Excuse me little boy, are you lost?"

"Guh?"

"Did you lose your mommy?"

"Guh uhh."

"Hmm I think I better take you to the lost child center."

"GUH UHH! GUH UHH!" Rocky muttered running away. He ran away to a certain corner of the park, where he saw Magenta sitting on a bench.

"Guh! Guh!" Rocky said. Magenta looked at him as Rochy walked up.

"Oh...it's you. What are you doing here?"

"Guh uhh guh guh ugh ugh guh guh."

"Hmmm so you say everybody is looking for me? Well let them look. Maybe I don't want to be found."

"Ugh?"

"Because, Riff is hanging out with his new girlfriend. He doesn't need me."

"Guh ugh guh guh guh."

"Me? Overreacting? Riff was all trying to make friends with his stalker. Well...I guess I couldn't blame him...he's too nice for his own good...but then again...maybe it's because he's so disgusted by me. I mean, look at me Rocky. I'm repulsive, I eat everything in sight. And to top it all off, I will soon get fat! Who could love me?"

"Guh guh ugh ugh guh guh!"

"Who, Riff? Well...I do know he loves me...but...I don't know."

"Guh guh guh."

"You think I should talk to him? Well...okay I guess so...lead me to him."

Magenta got up and they began to walk. They walked aways, then Magenta stopped.

"Hold it right here for a moment I need to use the ladies room."

Magenta went into the bathroom, and Rocky waited.

"Ah ha! There you are little lost child. Come with me." The cast member said taking his hand.

"GUUUHHH! GUUUUHHHHHHH!"

After a bit, Magenta came out of the bathroom.

"Rocky? Rocky, where are you? Oh no..."

Magenta walked around for a bit and looked. She couldn't find him anywhere. By the lake front, she spied a man that looked like her brother.

"Riff!"

"Magenta?" Riff Raff asked turning around. He ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oh my most beautiful sister, We've been looking all over for you! Listen, I sent Janet off so it can just be you and me."

"Rocky is gone and I can't find him!"

"Hmmm this is serious. If Master finds out he will whip us. Let's find him quickly, together."

Riff Raff took his sister's hand. They walked around a bit, looking in all directions.

"Oh Riff! Where is he?" Asked Magenta, worried.

"Don't worry yourself Genta. We'll find him."

They then found a place called the lost child center. They went inside and walked up to the front desk.

"Hi! How an I help you?"

"Uhh...have you seen a child...with blonde hair and a tan...and he's wearing nothing but gold underwear and gold shoes?"

"Hmmm oh yes. He sticks out like a sore thumb. Is he your child?"

"Uhhh...yes." Ansered Magenta.

"Okay. What's his name?"

"Rocky."

"Okay. Rocky! Your mommy and daddy are here to pick you up!"

Rocky ran in joining them.

"GUHHHH!" he blurted out as he ran up to the siblings. He clang onto Magenta's leg.

"Awww heh heh come on Rocky."

They walked out of the lost child center.

"So Magenta, are you well enough to check out Tower of terror with me?"

"Sure Riff. I'd love to."

The three of them found Frank and Columbia. Frank instantly went over and hugged Rocky.

"Oh Rocky! Don't ever leave me again!" said Frank. "Oh! I almost forgot! Columbia, I have a surprise for you over at the toy story area. Magenta! You and your brother watch Rocky while I go show her."

Frank left.

"Come one Genta! ...And Rocky...to tower of terror!"


End file.
